Lavender's Blue
by ddcatwoman
Summary: Tired of no Info on Lex's mother I decided to make her story myself. This is ch1. I should hope in less then 2 wks to have Ch2


Lavenders Blue  
  
  
  
The bag pipes played.  
  
A figure stood on the edge of his world, long red curly locks blew forward and covered his face.  
  
A light breeze tugged at the edges of the players kilt, beckoning him to follow it a long with his music. He perched on the rocky cliff of his home land, the waves crashing below and behind him, all of Scotland rolled out at his feet and spread out before him in lush rolling hills taunting and teasing him. It was the morning of his wedding and Thayer Luthor was a laird in Scotland. His men and he had been battling the Normans to keep his home free.  
  
They had torn through a Norman encampment and that was when he saw her. He raven hair hung down to her waist, she fought with her own sword . He new he had to have her. She fought hard against him but he over took her in the end and carried her back with him to become his bride. His children and theirs would benefit from his and his bride to becomes strengths.  
  
Hundred of years later a warrior of a different kind stepped out of a limo and into the streets of Smallville. He was not here to conquer a country, just a small town. Lionel Luthor may not have had a warriors physique, but his mind still held the workings of his ancestors .  
  
He had just taken over his first company and was feeling rather cocky still. He had come to the cow own to start a fertilizer plant. The land was cheap enough, he farmers had a few tough years and were eager to sell and be gone from this haphazard life they had chosen to live.  
  
Lionel became irritated with himself as the theme to Green Acres played in his head.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Elizabeth Lavender Potter, Lavender to all that knew her, had the early shift at the local diner. She day dreamed as she wiped down tables and filled sugar bowls before the morning crowd came in.  
  
She dreamed of a life with new dresses bought at stores and not hand sewn by her mother. Fancy dinners in fancy restaurants not having to pluck the chickens feathers for supper. In the middle of her day dream she heard a voice.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She looked up and saw him sitting in the booth before her. He was handsome and dignified and never looked up from his paper.  
  
"Can I help you?" She gave him her most dazzling smile.  
  
"Coffee, Black. Western Omelet, no onions." His eyes still never left the paper.  
  
Lavender took the order slip back to the kitchen and quickly tidied up her hair and smoothed her uniform with her hands. She looked tired for her 18 years, farm life was definitely not for her. She pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to give them color.  
  
She was glad it was early and there were no other customers in the diner at this early hour. She brought the order out and set it before him.  
  
"Here you are?" she practically sang the words and shot him a dazzling smile that shone bright in her eyes.  
  
He looked up.  
  
He saw those sparkling blue eyes, swollen lips that were almost as red as the curly locks that framed her flushed face.  
  
She smiled back and raised a brow. He thought to himself another conquest in Smallville. What a pleasant distraction she'd make.  
  
"Hello my lady," he said so silky smooth it made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her stomach feel all fluttery.  
  
"Hi," she smiled back. Her mind was drawing a blank on what to say next that would make her sound better then she was. Nothing came to mind/  
  
He watched her face as she struggled to think of something to say. It made him feel a surge of power to see her struggle so. Oh this would be fun now wouldn't it. He let her struggle a few minutes more as he thought what approach to take, he decided to play Prince Charming to her Cinderella.  
  
"Whatever is a beautiful creature like you doing in a place like this?" He couldn't believe the line had actually worked!  
  
Lavender's face flushed.  
  
"Your to kind," she stuttered. I should have paid more attention to my cousin Nell when she talked to that Kent boy, she thought.  
  
Oh this man is so unreal, I can't believe he even noticed me.  
  
"What brings you to Smallville?" She asked, her voice rose and cracked on the Ville. She rolled her eyes at he self.  
  
"I am hear on business," he replied, never losing his devilish grin. "It would be nice to have someone familiar with the area show me around," he visualized a fishing line whirling out in to a lake as blue as those eyes. His little fish was about to take the bait.  
  
The bell on the Diner door rang as the morning crowd started coming in.  
  
"Lavender!" a voice bellowed from somewhere behind the counter. "Stop botherin' the cutomas and get back to work!"  
  
"OK Harry!" she hollered back, embarrassed by her loud voice. " Sorry, I have to go." She pointed towards the kitchen behind her. " If you aren't busy, I…get off around noon." She couldn't believe that she just said that, the words just kept on coming, " I could show you around?"  
  
Lionel smiled and thought hook, line and sinker.  
  
"That would be very much appreciated." He gave her a grin that burned through her like a hot sword.  
  
She hurried to take the other customers orders. Lionel watched for a moment and then began to eat his eggs, onions and all.  
  
**********************************************  
  
On her lunch break Lavender went to the little dress store on the corner and spent ½ of her savings on a new store bought dress and shoes to match. She wanted to look extra nice when she showed Mr. Luthor around town.  
  
A million fantasies ran through her head about how the day would go. What he'd say, how she'd reply. It sped the time up greatly.  
  
Lionel arrived 5 minutes early. Lavender ran to the back and changed into her new things. She called her mother and told her she had errands to run and would be home late. Don't hold supper. Then she slipped out of the diner with Lionel and into the perfect day.  
  
Lionel didn't miss a trick. He complimented her, laughed at her jokes and appeared to hang on her every word . She ate up every bit of it.  
  
They spent the say going through Smallville and the evening at the county fair. He won her a pink stuffed unicorn.  
  
He left her that evening on her porch with nothing more then a good night kiss on her hand. He smiled. Recognized the wanting in her eyes. He had time to play this out.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lionel conducted more business in Smallville, he was always going back and forth between it and Metropolis. When he was in Smallville, Lavender was his lover. He promised her the world and she believed him. He bought her little gifts and she with joy at the site of them. Unlike Olivia.  
  
Olivia shared his bed in Metropolis. Her father owned a prominent business of which their marriage would assure him a strong hold on. He was going to ask her to marry him at Christmas.  
  
He headed to Smallville to close the deal and tell Lavender he was heading to Europe on business. Why lose his mistress because of a wife?  
  
Lavender had news for him. Lionel was furious. She intended to keep it. Blasted girl. If word got round about this, he'd lose business ties in Smallville. That's how small towns worked. He weighed his options very carefully.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The wedding was held in Smallville's tiny Baptist church. Almost the whole town was there to see one of their own make it out. Those that couldn't fit inside the church, stood out side ready to pelt the couple with birdseed upon their exit. The happy bride and groom dodged the seeds as the entered the limo. They were off to Metropolis. Lavender's heart soared.  
  
Not even a week after their wedding, Lionel enlightened Lavender. He would come and go as he pleased. She was given a monthly allowance to spend on whatever she liked.  
  
Lavender cried her self to sleep alone that night, the first of many.  
  
She cursed Lionel Luthor and the child she carried, but as her belly grew and stretched with the life that it held her feelings began to change. She would love this baby with all of her heart. This child would have all of the things she never could. She smiled at the thought of the life inside of her, her hands caressing her belly. The tickled at a lump in her belly that could have been a foot or an elbow and wondered at how her baby would be.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Alexander Luthor came into the world while his father was in Europe.  
  
Lionel had been quite successful , in fact in the time since his marriage he had built himself quiet a fortune. Added to that which he already possessed and he was in Fortune 500's top 20 richest men in the world.  
  
Lavender devoted all of her waking moments to her little red headed son. Lionel was glad for her distraction. She had not been well after the delivery. She had acquired an infection that had weakened her heart, as a result she was limited to what she could do. 


End file.
